


Arcade fire | Prompt #16

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Ancient Rome, Dom Harry, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Sex Slave, Sub Louis, Virgin Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hej!❤ larry prompt<br/>harry jest wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem w starożytnej Grecji a lou ma być jego chłopcem do pieprzenia ( lou mali delikatny i drobny) opisz proszę ich pierwsze spotkanie i 1raz ❤ h29l17 KC !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade fire | Prompt #16

Harry miał wszystko. Miałwładzę, miał bogactwo, szacunek i uznanie ludu. Cieszył się, naprawdę się cieszył. Przychodziły jednak chwile ,w których towarzystwo jego służących przestawało mu wystarczać.

Pewnego dnia leżał na skórzanej sofie, jedząc winogrona. Obok siedział jego główny służący, a raczej jego prawa ręka, Basil.

-Basil? -Zaczął Harry.

-Tak?

-Chcę towarzystwa. –Wyznał.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Znajdź mi chłopca.

-Chłopca? -Mężczyzna nie do końca wiedział o co mu może chodzić.

-Chłopca do towarzystwa. -Sprecyzował.

-Och, umm no tak. -Basil zawstydził się lekko.

-Ufam ci, wierzę, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.

-Masz wobec niego jakieś wymagania?

-Chcę żeby był młody, młodszy ode mnie, i czysty.

-Jak mam to sprawdzić?

-Nie wiem, pooglądaj ich, nie wiem. –Basil wywrócił oczami, czasami kaprysy Harry’ego był naprawdę nieznośne.

-Chcesz żebym przestrzegł go co będzie tu robić?

-Nie, pewnie i tak sam się domyśli.

***

Basil szukał chłopaków w całym mieście, i na obrzeżach. Niestety żaden z nich nie spełniał wymagań Harry’ego. Każdy z nich był w jego wieku, albo już z kimś był, więc nie było mowy o czystości.

Harry miał 29 lat, do tej pory, kiedy tego potrzebował, po prostu sprowadzał do siebie swoich przyjaciół, lub kazał Basilemu znaleźć dla siebie kogoś na jedną noc. Tym razem jednak, nie wyglądało na to, żeby Harry chciał chłopaka tylko na raz.

 Po tygodniu poszukiwań, w małej wiosce na peryferiach miasta, Basil znalazł idealnego chłopca. Drobny, nieśmiały, o karmelowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Idealny. Pochodził z ubogiej rodziny, która utrzymywała się z produkcji wina. Miał ledwo 17 lat, więc Basil uwierzył mu kiedy ten powiedział, że z nikim jeszcze nie był. Chłopak nie sprzeciwiał się, ani nie protestował. Prawdopodobnie domyślał się po co ma się widzieć z Harrym.

 ***

-Harry? –Basil zapukał we framugę marmurowych drzwi. 

-Mhm? –Brunet leżał rozciągnięty na leżance. Miał na sobie swoją letnią szatę, która sięgała lekko przed kolana. Na biodrach przepasany miał złoty sznur, a we włosach miał laur.

-Przyprowadziłem chłopca. –Na te słowa Harry od razu się ożywił. Poprawił swoją szatę i usiadł wygodniej.

-Skąd jest?

-Z małej wioski na obrzeżach. Czuję, że ci się spodoba.

-Jest czysty?

-Ma 17 lat, jest nieśmiały, twierdzi, że nigdy z nikim nie był.

-Wprowadź go tutaj. –Polecił.

*

Po kilku minutach jego oczom ukazał się drobny chłopiec. Był speszony, a głowę spuszczoną miał w dół. Miał na sobie szare, zniszczone szaty, przepasane obszarpanym sznurem.

-Zostaw nas samych Basil. –Nakazał mężczyźnie. Wskazał na fotel obok siebie. Szatyn podszedł bliżej, nadal nie zajmując miejsca.

-Usiądź, nie musisz się mnie bać. –Zachęcił go Harry.

Chłopak usiadł ostrożnie, jak gdyby bał się dotykać tak drogich mebli. Rozejrzał się nieśmiało po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie były zdobienia ze złota i marmuru. W kątach stały wielkie wazy.

-Jak ci na imię?

-L-lou-louis. 

-Podoba mi się. 

-Nie jesteś pełnoletni? –To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, bo dobrze wiedział ile lat ma chłopak.

-Ni-nie.

-Boisz się? –Zapytał mężczyzna. Szatyn nie odpowiedział. –Spójrz na mnie Louis. Chcę żebyś się wykąpał i założył nowe szaty. –Mówiąc to, wskazał palcem na wannę, która stała w słońcu.

Chłopak wystraszył się na myśl, że ma się rozebrać przy Harry’m. Niepewnie podniósł się z miejsca i skierował w stronę wanny. Harry obserwował go przez chwilę po czym wyszedł, by przynieść mu nową szatę. 

Louis odetchnął z ulgą i zdjął z siebie zniszczony materiał. Zanurzył się powoli w ciepłej, od słońca, wodzie i pozwolił sobie na chwilę wytchnienia.

Po kilku minutach postanowił wyjść. Nie chciał nadużywać tego co mu zaoferowano. Ostrożnie by się nie poślizgnąć wyszedł z wanny. Chwycił kawałek tkaniny, która wisiała obok i wytarł nią swoje ciało.

W tym samym momencie wrócił Harry. Chłopak odwrócił się i natychmiastowo zakrył się tkaniną. 

-Nie musisz się wstydzić Louis. –Powiedział głębokim.

Policzki Louisa były czerwone jak zachodzące słońce. Wziął w ręce nowe szaty i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry’ego. Nie wiedział czy ma się przy nim w nie ubrać.

-Ubierz je. –Ponaglił go brunet, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z jego ciała.

Szatyn odwrócił się tyłem i opuścił tkaninę na ziemię. Potem szybko założył na siebie nowe szaty.

Harry leżał na leżance. Promienie słońca wpadały do pomieszczenia, ogrzewając jego tors. Był bardzo dobrze zbudowany, często brał udział w walkach. Nic poważnego, bardziej dla rozrywki.

-Usiądź Louis, nie chcę powtarzać tego za każdym razem. –Zwrócił się do chłopca. –Powiedz mi Louis, nigdy z nikim nie byłeś, prawda?

-Ni-nie. –Szatyn drgnął lekko na nagłe pytanie i wyjąkał jedynie jedno słowo.

-Na litość boską nie denerwuj się tak, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. –Harry wywrócił oczami.

Reszta dnia minęła inaczej niż Louis się spodziewał. Służący Harry’ego przygotowali kolację. Chłopak naprawdę się najadł, w jego wiosce nie jedli takich rzeczy.

Pod koniec dnia Basil zaprowadził go do sypialni. Przez chwilę Louis myślał, że będzie w niej sam, ale wtedy wszedł Harry.

-Nie myślałeś chyba, że zaśniesz sam? –Zapytał, uśmiechając się.

-Ni-nie.

-Powiesz kiedyś coś oprócz „nie”? –Brunet zaczął się rozbierać, kiedy był już nagi, położył się na dużym, zdobionym łóżku.

-T-tak. –Odpowiedział cicho.

-Szybciej niż myślałem. –Zaśmiał się Harry. 

Ku zdziwieniu Louisa, brunet po prostu zasnął i nic już nie powiedział.

***

Minął miesiąc od kiedy Basil przyprowadził Louisa. Miał on być chłopcem do towarzystwa. Tymczasem Harry jeszcze ani razu go nie dotknął. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego tego nie robi. Powoli chłopak mówił coraz więcej i zaczynał czuć się pewniej w jego obecności. Harry nie chciał go do siebie zrazić. 

-Basil! –Zawołał Harry.

-Tak?

-Zanieś proszę śniadanie do sypialni.

-Myślałem, że już jadłeś. –Zdziwił się mężczyzna.

-To nie dla mnie, dla Louisa.

-Och?

-Nie chciałem go budzić.

-Cz-czy jest dobry? Nie chcesz żebym znalazł ci nowego?

-Nie, nie, nie, nie chcę żadnego nowego chłopca. 

-Czyli Louis się spisuje? –Zapytał Basil z niepokojem. Nie chciał zawieść Harry’ego.

-Nic jeszcze nie robiliśmy. –Brunet odwrócił wzrok.

-Jesteś więc pewien że nie chcesz lepszego chłopca?

-Nie chcę, Louis jest po prostu….zbyt delikatny.

-Och, umm, w porządku. –Basil nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, postanowił więc nie komentować sprawy.

Tamtego dnia, Louis obudził się obok tacy z jedzeniem. Leżały na niej owoce, pieczywo i oliwki. Zanim zdążył podnieść się z łóżka, zorientował się, że nie jest tu sam.

-Witaj Lou.

-J-ja, ja przepraszam, ni-nie chciałem tak długo spać, przepraszam. –Chłopak wpadł w panikę i zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-Louis spokojnie, skarbie nie chciałem cię budzić. Przecież wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobię. Należy ci się to.

-J-ja-

-Po prostu jedz. Nigdzie dzisiaj nie idę, nie mam walki, nie muszę nic liczyć, ani wypełniać dokumentów. Możemy iść na arenę, dzisiaj są tam jakieś igrzyska. Co ty na to Louis? –Zapytał mężczyzna, chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Harry czasami żałował, że go tutaj sprowadził. Nie chciał by szatyn był nieszczęśliwy. Martwiło go to, że chłopak nigdy nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Nie wiedział czy to przez różnicę wieku, czy sam fakt po co Louis był tu sprowadzony. 

Zawiedziony Harry po prostu westchnął i wyszedł z sypialni.

***

-H-harry. –Zaczął cicho szatyn. Była noc, leżeli w ich wspólnym łóżku. Kiedyś Harry przytulał Louisa, ale po czasie stwierdził, że to sprawia, że chłopak czuje się niekomfortowo, więc przestał.

-Tak?

-Mogę… mogę cię o c-coś za-zapytać?

-Zawsze.

-Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz?

-Słucham?

-Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz? Nic nie robię.

-Co masz na myśli Lou?

-Wiem dlaczego tu jestem, po prostu nic ze mną nie robisz, nie rozumiem dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz. –Wyznał chłopak. Harry’emu zaschło w gardle; po pierwsze dlatego, że to pierwszy raz kiedy Louis powiedział tak dużo, miał taki piękny i delikatny głos, a po drugie; on dobrze wiedział, po co tutaj jest, to było w pewien sposób przykre.

-Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić Lou, już ci to mówiłem.

-To nie jest coś o co się martwisz w przypadku kogoś takiego jak ja Harry, dużo słyszałem, wiesz…. o-o ch-chłopcach do-

-Louis nie wiem co słyszałeś. –Przerwał starszy. –W porządku, może plan był inny, ale, ale ty, ty jesteś zbyt delikatny.

-J-ja?

-Jesteś śliczny Louis. –Mężczyzna przybliżył się do niego, lekko uniósł się na łokciach. Dzieliły ich tylko centymetry. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówili, jedynie patrzyli sobie w oczy.

-H-harry?

-Mhm?

-M-mo-możesz mnie pocałować, je-jeśli chcesz. –Wydukał chłopiec.

-Och Louis. –Westchnął Harry. Powoli zmniejszał dzielący ich dystans. Złączył razem ich wargi, pocałunek był wyjątkowo delikatny.

-Lou?

-T-tak?

-Czy to w porządku? –Zapytał, składając pocałunki na jego szyi.

-To?

-Tak, to. –Lekko zassał jego delikatną skórę.

-Mhm. –Przytaknął szatyn.

-Chcę cię Lou. –Dreszcz przebiegł przez kręgosłup młodszego.

-H-

-Louis proszę. –Błagał w desperacji Harry. Sam spał nago, ale szatyn nadał był ubrany. Brunet powoli zaczął ściągać szaty z jego ramion, całując nowo odkrytą skórę. Oparł ramiona po obu stronach głowy chłopca i ponownie go pocałował. Zaraz po tym, znaczył wargami ścieżkę, zatrzymał się przy sutkach szatyna, na co ten westchnął.

Powoli opuścił swoje biodra, by móc dotknąć tych Louisa. Chwilę ocierał o siebie ich członki. Chłopiec cały czas cicho skamlał. Harry położył dwa palce na ustach szatyna, który od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i je oblizał.

Brunet powoli zbliżył dłoń do pośladków chłopca, rozchylając je lekko. Kiedy delikatnie rozluźniał go swoimi długimi palcami, ciało Louisa drżało.

-H-harry. 

-Lou?

-M-możesz. –Zaczął, ale Harry przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Chwilę później mężczyzna splunął na swoją dłoń i ustawił się przed wejściem chłopaka.

-Spokojnie Lou. –Uspokajał go. –Ciii, to może boleć. –Próbował go wesprzeć. Powoli wsuwał się w jego ciasną dziurkę. Z oczu szatyna wypłynęła pojedyncza łza, którą Harry od razu starł kciukiem.

Nie mógł napatrzeć się na to jak piękny i delikatny był Louis. Wyglądał jak jedna z rzeźb stojących na greckich arenach. Był idealny.

-Jesteś taki piękny Lou, cudowny. –Mówił by odwrócić uwagę chłopaka od bólu. 

Przez moment w ogóle się nie poruszał, pozwolił mu przyzwyczaić się do nowego uczucia. Potem zaczął poruszać się trochę szybciej, aż w końcu Louis poczuł go w tym jednym, konkretnym miejscu.

-Harry!

-Skarbie jesteś blisko? –Wysapał Harry.

-Mhm. –Na to potwierdzenie, starszy objął jego penisa dłonią. Po kilku następnych pchnięciach oboje doszli w tym samym czasie.

Kiedy złapali oddech i chwilę odpoczęli, Louis odwórcił się do Harry’ego plecami.

-Lou? Lou nie wiem ile razy będę musiał to powtórzyć, ale naprawdę nie musisz się mnie wstydzić. –Zapewnił go, przysuwając go do siebie.

-Dziękuję Harry.

-Jesteś cudowny Lou. Mam nadzieję, że postarasz się trochę więcej ze mną rozmawiać. –Zaśmiał się, wąchając jego karmelowe włosy.

***

Coś w Louisie, nie pozwoliło Harry’emu potraktować go jak kolejnego chłopca na jedną noc. Był na to zbyt kruchy i kochany. 

Z biegiem czasu wyszedł ze swojej skorupki i zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym coraz więcej. Okazało się nawet, że ma bardzo zadziorny charakter. Harry pokochał w nim wszystko. Dlatego też pewnego dnia kiedy leżeli wtuleni w siebie, oglądając przez teleskop gwiazdy Harry po prostu to przyznał.

-Lou?

-Mhm?

-Kocham cię. 

-Naprawdę? -Chłopak często miał za mało wiary w siebie, ale Harry uczył go, że jest najbardziej wartościową osobą na planecie.

-Jak każdą gwiazdę, przysięgam na wszystkich bogów olimpu. -Przyznał, a Louis po prostu mocniej się w niego wtulił.

-Ja ciebie też Harry. -Patrzył w jego zielone oczy, które tak dobrze wyglądały w towarzystwie jego laurowej korony.


End file.
